The present disclosure is related to a fiber-silicon photonics device package structure, more particularly, to a fiber tray and method for handling a fiber-array attached with a silicon-photonics chip.
As science and technology are progressing rapidly, processing speed and capacity of the computer increase correspondingly. To address such requirements bandwidth and data transmission speed for modern life communication network, optical fiber transmission system has replaced the traditional communication transmission system to become a main stream communication technology, which does not have bandwidth limitation, and also has advantages of high speed transmission, long transmission distance, its material is impervious to electromagnetic waves. Therefore, the electronics industry performs research toward optical fiber transmission which will become the mainstream in the future. Said optical communication is a technology in that light waves function as signal carriers and transmitted between two nodes via the optical fiber. Field of optical communication can be divided into optical communication side and electric communication side according to transmission medium. By the optical transceiver, the received optical signal can be converted to an electrical signal capable of being processed by an IC, or the processed electrical signal can be converted to the optical signal to be transmitted via optical fiber. Therefore, objective of communication can be achieved.
More recently, wavelength-division multiplexing (WDM) technology has been widely implemented in both directions on the optical fiber to double total transmission capacity by dividing the work wavelength of optical fiber into multiple channels to enable mass data transmission in one optical fiber. A whole WDM system can be divided into a wavelength division multiplexer at transmitting end and a wavelength division demultiplexer at receiving end. An advanced silicon-photonics transceiver has been developed to be disposed at both transmitting and receiving ends by integrating and assembling with a silicon-photonics chip, a multi-fiber array, one or more laser sources, and corresponding electro-optical signal processing units in a single package that conforms to the QSFP specification.
An apparatus and method are disclosed below for holding the fiber-array, processing the fiber-array to attach with the silicon-photonics chip with proper fiber alignment, transporting and testing the whole sub-package of the fiber-array/silicon-photonics-chip assembly.